Welcome Icyhandra and Fireian
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Dealing with Hector, living in Steel City, missing her friends; Scarlett feels as if it was a mistake to have left Spain. Can Speedy somehow make her happy again? Fire and Ice to the rescue! Maybe then in CA, Fireian will ask Icyhandra to marry him?
1. Thinking about you

(AN:) Welcome! I'm not sure if people are going to read this story since it's OCs, but if you are, I thank you =]

So, yes, I finally got the idea on how Fireian and Icyhandra come into the world of Teen Titans. And instead of it being a one-shot, it's going to be a chapter story. I don't know if there's going to be any action in here, but we'll see as the time goes.

Alright, enough of me blabbing on; enjoy the first chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, White Horse by Taylor Swift, or We'll Be a Dream by We the Kings featuring Demi Lovato.**

* * *

Scarlett sat in one of the corners in the spare room the Titans East were able to provide her with as she tried to think about what she was now going to do. Being away from her family, her friends, and home didn't make it easy for her to think clearly.

Scarlett was already accepted into the team, and she was given a wonderful team to work with and have become her new family, but something was still wrong.

She threw her purple phone against the wall at the opposite side of her, having it fall apart into pieces. Hector tried to contact her again. It was the same old same old; him apologizing about the whole mess he made. When would guys understand that you can't just say sorry and a girl would forget about everything?

She finally had kicked him out of her life after she met Speedy and talked with her two friends, Cristian and Andrea, for almost two hours, but once Hector called again, everything was a complete waist. The members of Teen Titans East kept knocking on her door too, asking if she was alright and needed anything, but Scarlett couldn't put any words together.

When Speedy had opened the door, Scarlett screamed, throwing anything she could get her hands on to where Speedy had stood. Luckily he quickly got out and Scarlett started crying again; she didn't want the Teen Titans to look at her like this.

Out of all the places she learned about in the world, why did she choose Steel City to come to?

Scarlett sighed, not bothering to wipe the tears on her face away. She leaned her head back against the wall and looked out the window at the day that was still bright out.

"_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to," _Scarlett whispered, imagining the look on Hector's face as he kept apologizing over and over again, thinking Scarlett would believe him.

Scarlett looked at the spot where her phone had landed on the ground; it's pieces in different spots.

"_As I paced back and forth all this time 'cause I honestly believed in you."_

Scarlett brought her legs up to her chest, hugging them as she rested her head on her knees. She took a deep breath; remember how her mother would tell her to sing when times are rough.

"_Holding on the days drag on. Stupid girl, I should have known, I should have known."_

She punched the wall behind her, but it didn't crack or break. Slowly as she broke down crying again, Scarlett lay on her side, clutching her legs towards her stomach again.

"_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale. I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell. That wasn't Hollywood, it was a small town. I was a dreamer before you went and let me down. Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around."_

"She's dealing with a breakup," Bumblebee whispered to her team who was hovering under her as they had their ears on the door.

"Should we try to talk with her?" Aqualad suggested, feeling a little hurt himself.

"No, we can't bother her or else she'll know we've been spying!" Speedy said.

"_No podemos dejarla sola," _Mas and Menos whispered, getting worried too.

"But what can we do?" Speedy asked. "She might not talk to us."

Scarlett still lay on the ground, now tracing a finger around in a circle on the hard wood floor. As she continued to circle her finger, she remembered the one time Hector had taken her roller skating at the park. The image of them two laughing couldn't help but popped into her mind.

"_Baby, I was naïve; got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance. I had so many dreams about you and me, happy endings, now I know I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale. I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell. That wasn't Hollywood, it was a small town. I was a dreamer before you went and let me down. Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around."_

Scarlett slowly slid up from the ground, resting on her legs as she remembered when Hector found her at the airport. He immanently fell on his knees, clasping his hands together to ask Scarlett to come back with him.

"_And there you are on your knees, begging for forgiveness, begging for me. Just like I always wanted," _She shook her head,_ "but I'm so sorry."_

Scarlett covered her mouth with her hand, looking at her backpack sitting on the floor next to where she sat at the wall. She hurried over towards it, pulling out the heart shaped necklace Hector gave to her on the dinner night.

"'_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale." _Scarlett closed her hand with the necklace in it, "_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well."_

In rage, Scarlett crushed the silver heart shaped pendent in her hand and threw the remaining of it in front of her.

"_This is a big world; that was a small town." _She threw her hands into her hair, "_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now. And it's too late for you and your white horse." _Scarlett slowly started rocking front and back, "_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now."_

Scarlett got up from the ground, walking over towards the window on the other side of her room, looking outside.

"_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa; try and catch me now."_

Scarlett leaned against the window, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she watched the bright day pass on by with her not there to enjoy it as other people were probably doing so. Deep in her mind, she thought about what her friends and family were doing right now.

But not Hector; she was done with him.

"_Oh, it's too late to catch me now."_

The team broke away from the door, standing in a circle as they all had sad looks on their faces. They all agreed that they felt sorry for Scarlett at her worst time of life, but what could they do?

"I think Speedy should go talk to her," Aqualad broke the silence between his teammates. "You're her newest crush."

"Me?" Speedy asked. "I don't know what to do. What if I hurt her more by reminding her of her old boyfriend?"

"You got to be strong for her," Bumblebee said, having the twins nod their heads in agreement. "You're the closest thing she's got now."

Speedy looked at his friends for a moment before slowly nodding his head. "Alright, I'll go talk," He said, walking towards the door as the others quickly ran back to the Common Room.

"Scarlett?" Speedy called, softly knocking on the door. "It's Speedy."

"You need something?" Scarlett's voice mumbled through from the other side.

"Well, I was hoping we could maybe," Speedy rubbed the back of his neck, already regretting bothering her, "talk, I guess?"

There was silence from the other side before Speedy heard her coming closer to the door and it opened, starting the archer when he saw his new friend standing there with her eyes red and puffy.

"Something tells me you've been crying?" Speedy whispered, trying to make her feel a little bit better.

"Uh, sorry you have to see me like this," Scarlett whispered, rubbing her eyes. "I didn't really plan on the door opening."

"It's alright," Speedy said, "The doors open on their own like at the stores."

"I kinda figured that out," Scarlett said, turning to walk back into the room with Speedy right behind her.

"You want to tell me what's bothering you?" Speedy asked as Scarlett sat on the bed that was fully made after her trip with Bumblebee to the mall for her new furniture.

Scarlett slipped out of the purple slippers she had put on before opening the door and hugged her legs into her chest again, looking far into the distance. Speedy sighed, sitting next to Scarlett on the bed and removed his shoulder arrow quiver, so it would be easier to wrap his arms around Scarlett's waist and pull her close.

"Scarlett, talk to me," Speedy whispered, having Scarlett close her eyes as the tears started falling down her face again. "Pretend I'm Cristian."

"It's just hard," Scarlett's voice shook as she tried opening up again. "I left my friends and my family all because of a stupid guy. I mean," she turned around, looking at Speedy through the mask covering his eyes. "I'm a strong girl, I know, but why on Earth did I _leave everyone behind_?"

Scarlett picked up the pillow sitting on one end of her bed and threw it across, throwing her face on top of the bed.

"I'm sorry," Scarlett mumbled. "I didn't mean to worry everyone."

"Hey, no, it's fine," Speedy whispered, lying down next to her. He turned her over, moving her bands to the side as he took the purple flower hair clip on the dresser beside them and clipped her hair on the side of her head so he could see her face better. "Everyone has to deal with break ups, it's true. I mean, you should have seen Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Aqualad and Jinx. They were just as hurt as you are right now."

"Yeah, but I'm sure no one was being a big baby about it," Scarlett said, wiping one eyes.

"You are _not_ being a big baby about it," Speedy clarified, holding one of her hand as he rubbed his thumb on her cheek.

"Speedy, _mírame," _Scarlett said, "My eyes are puffy, my head hurts, and I'm sure you can find puddles of tears somewhere in this room."

"That doesn't mean anything! Everyone has their breakdown for whatever reason, so that doesn't mean you're the only one in the world. And besides," Speedy sat up on the bed, "You got a better person to take care of you now."

"Oh, yeah?" Scarlett asked, sitting up too. "Like who?"

Speedy cupped Scarlett's face with both hands. "You got Aqualad, Mas, Menos, Bumblebee; you're _new_ family, and most importantly, me."

"Really?" Scarlett asked, her tears getting filled with water again, but this time for happiness.

Speedy nodded his head. "Yeah, and you don't have to worry about everyone back home for I'm sure they'll be proud once they see you on the news."

"The news?" Scarlett repeated.

Speedy took the communicator from the top of her digital clock, waving it in front of her face. "You're part of the," Speedy placed a finger on his chin, tapping it, "famous team as you would say it."

Scarlett smiled, taking the yellow and black communicator from him and looking down at it. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"No, you _are_," Speedy said. "And like I said before," he took both her hands, "You got me now, so no more Hector thinking because that's all in the past and you should think about the present and future."

Scarlett smiled again, hugging him. "Thank you Speedy." She pulled away and kissed him, letting her emotions run out of her body so they'd be none left.

"Did I ever mention that I love your kisses?" Speedy quickly asked, pulling away from her.

"Speedy, I wouldn't know for the only time I kissed you was when you forced me too."

"Hey! I said I was sorry about twenty times and you forgave me after the second!"

Scarlett laughed, resting her forehead on Speedy's as she closed her eyes to take a deep breath in.

"Do you think maybe we could start all over?" Scarlett asked, opening her eyes again.

Speedy stood still for a moment before nodding his head and set Scarlett down in front of him. "Sure."

"Jessica Sollaris," Scarlett introduced, setting a hand out for Speedy to shake.

Speedy smiled, meeting her half way and placed his hand in hers, shaking it, but didn't say anything for he knew what was going to come next. Scarlett's eyes lit up.

"Roy Harper; super name is Speedy. You're the next person to be leader of the Teen Titans East once Bumblebee moves out, and you're finally ready to take the leading job."

"You forgot one thing," Speedy said.

Scarlett's eyes turned back to the regular shade of red. "I did?" She asked.

"Yes," He moved closer to Scarlett, "You forgot that as of right now, I am currently not single," he whispered.

Scarlett smirked. "You kiss me, and you can kiss every single one of your technology equipment everywhere in this Tower goodbye."

Speedy brought out his lower lip in a pout, making a humping noise before saying, "You know what, go ahead." And he kissed her.

* * *

Andrea sat on the beach from where Cristian lay years ago when he was getting his powers fully throughout his body. It almost been a week since Scarlett had left, and she didn't like the feeling inside of her without her best friend.

The next thing she knew, a white light shinned behind her. It soon turned off, and so did the car from where the lights came from. The only person who would be here out at night was her, and of course, the twenty year old fire bender himself.

Cristian parked his silver Citroen Saxo. At first, her parents had told him to bring her right home, but knowing her, that wasn't going to be easy. He turned off his car and got out, sadness running through him as he saw his girlfriend sitting there alone at night. He sighed, deciding now was a good time to go over and sit next to her.

"There you are," Cristian whispered, taking a seat next to her.

"Do you think she's okay?" Andrea asked, still looking at the stars.

Cristian pulled Andrea close to his body by placing a hand around her waist. "Andrea, you shouldn't worry so much."

"I can't help it, Cristian; she's too young to be out in the world on her own!"

"She's seventeen," Cristian reminded, "Besides, this is _our_ Jessica we're talking about; she can do anything."

"Yeah, she can, can't she?"

Cristian nodded his head in approval, looking out into the ocean as the two sat there in silence. He then smiled, remembering the three of them enjoying their time playing in the ocean when they came here a few years ago during the summer.

"_Do you remember the nights we'd stay up just laughing, smiling for hours at anything?"_

Andrea smiled, remembering the past too along with him. "Yeah," She said, turning to look at Cristian who kept looking out into the ocean.

"_Remember the nights we drove around crazy in love?"_

Cristian took her hand, squeezing it in his own.

"_When the lights go out we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold on to and we'll be a dream."_

"_Do you remember the nights we made our way dreaming?"_ Andrea asked as she sang something no one would catch her even hearing. What could she do? The music Jessica would always blast just caught on with Cristian and herself. "_Hoping of being someone big we were so young then we were too crazy in love."_

"_When the lights go out we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold on to and we'll be a dream," _Cristian and Andrea sang together.

_Whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa_

"_When the lights go out we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold on to and we'll be…when the lights go out we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold on to and we'll be a dream." _Andrea lay her head on Cristian's shoulder as the two now sat there for the rest of the time in silence, enjoying each other's company and the thought of Jessica running through their mind.

They knew though that wherever she was, things were going fine with her.

* * *

At the Sanchez's house the next day, it was a quiet afternoon with Andrea and her family. Her two brothers were fighting over a game; her father was cooking in the kitchen; her mother was a work; and she was peacefully sitting in her room with her laptop in front of her. She was trying to finish her story, Crossroads, but Writers Block decided to take over and Andrea was forced to stare at her computer's screen for a while.

She then heard something vibrating from somewhere in her room. It took her a moment to figure out it was her cellphone, so she jumped up from her bed to search for it. Andrea finally found it in the pocket of her old pair of jeans and turned it on before she missed the call.

"Hello?" She greeted into the phone, walking back over to her bed to lie down.

"Andrea!" A female voice screamed from the other side of the line.

"Jessica?"

"Who else would be calling at midnight back home?"

Andrea shot up from bed. "How are things going?"

"Ugh, you wouldn't _believe_ it. Hector kept calling me over and over again until I decided to change my number."

"Didn't I tell you that guy was no good?"

"Yes, and I am _mucho, mucho_ sorry that I didn't believe you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Oh, alright, I forgive you. So, what are you doing now?"

"I'm just hanging some pictures on one wall of my room."

"Your room?"

"Because I'm part of the Teen Titans!" Scarlett screamed, hearing Andrea yell from the other side of the line.

"You're lying!"

"No, I swear! I met Speedy in the park and then we had some coffee, he brought me to the tower and here I am in a room because Robin let me join!"

"You lucky _chica_, I can't believe it."

"But that's not the only reason why I called you know."

"What else is there?"

"You and Cristian are coming here and meeting the Teen Titans yourselves!"

Andrea pinched herself; when she felt the small pain, she screamed louder than before, having Scarlett jump and drop her phone. Speedy then entered the room, "Did you just scream?"

"No," Scarlett said before laughing. "Andrea did."

"You told her the good news?" Speedy closed the door behind her and sat on her new made bed, looking at her.

"Yeah, and it took me by surprise when she screamed which apparently you heard and now she's rambling in Spanish."

Speedy chuckled. "Here, let me talk to her."

He went to go take Scarlett's phone from her hand, but she smacked it away. "I can deal with my best friend's scream and ramble, but not when she faints!"

Speedy ignored her and took the phone anyways, bringing the purple colored device to his ear and listened to Andrea ramble, but didn't understand a single word of it. "Hello?" he spoke, hearing Andrea gasped before saying something.

"Who is this?" Andrea asked, her heart beating faster than she could count.

"This is Speedy, leader of the Teen Titans East. Andrea Sanchez, correct? I've heard so much about you; you seem like an amazing woman with great powers. I'd love to meet you one day!" And that's when Andrea fainted.

Scarlett hit her boyfriend on the back of his head before taking the phone out of his hands and dialing another number. "No one listens to me anymore!"

Scarlett mumbled something that Speedy couldn't make out, so he just watched her dialing another number on her cellphone and tabbed her foot as she waited for the other person to pick up.

It was half past midnight and Cristian was sitting on his compute chair, covering his head with his pillow as he was still in his jeans and a black simple t-shirt. His phone that was sitting next to his laptop starting ringing and he bolted upwards, looking around his room until he saw the calling device was the one that was making the noise. Without looking at the caller ID, he picked it up and brought it on top of his ear. "Hello?"

"Cristian?" Scarlett asked, sitting down on the bed next to Speedy.

"Scarlett?" Cristian sat straight on his chair. "How's it going _amiga_?"

"It's going just great. I was wondering if you could go to Andrea's house."

"Right now at," he looked at the clock on his laptop, "12:30?"

"She fainted..."

Cristian smacked his forehead before saying, "I will be there in five minutes." And he hung up the phone before the fire flam tattoo on his left hand started glowing, changing Cristian's appearance. He now wore black jeans and same color shirt with a row of flames at the bottom. His hair was spiked up with red at the tip. His red converses were had his superhero name "Fireian" written across with flame font.

Walking over to his window, Fireian slowly unlocked and opened it, climbing out of the square and jumping down from his second floor, looking at both ways before he had the bottom of his shoes have two pairs of wheels made of fire to make traveling to Andrea's house faster and easier.

* * *

(AN:) And there we have it! :D


	2. Welcome

(AN:) **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

"Andrea? Andrea, wake up."

Andrea slowly opened her eyes, blinking a view times to get her vision to clear up better.

"Cristian," Andrea whispered, smiling wide when she saw her boyfriend clear. "City Steel in Jessica seeing are we."

"We're seeing Jessica in Steel City?" Cristian translated, looking at her with a funny expression as he helped his girlfriend sit back up. "What dream did you just have?"

"It wasn't a dream!" Andrea yelled, turning to sit on her legs and faced Cristian. "Jessica called me herself and said Speedy said we can come over!"

"Okay," Cristian said, giving Andrea an open hand to lift her back on her feet. "Now, how are we supposed to get to California?"

Andrea stood there, tapping a finger on her chin before snapping her fingers and walking to her window, lifting the blinds and then opening the window, pushing her head outside the window and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Cristian asked, coming over to the window and wanting to see what she did. When Andrea moved away from the window and let Cristian look out, he then started to laugh also.

"You've got to be kidding me," Cristian commented, seeing the mini blue T-ship waiting outside for them.

"Jessica can do anything," Andrea said. She ran to her closet, took her suitcase out, and started throwing every single thing she owned into it.

* * *

"The pizza was most wonderful!" Starfire said, floating along her husband's side as she and her friends just came back from the Pizza Parlor.

"Didn't I tell you that meat pizza is much better then Beast Boy's tofu one?" Cyborg asked.

"You've never tasted it before! How can you tell which one's better?" Beast Boy brought up again, having the other Teen Titans groan as they were going to be forced to hear the argument over again.

"I don't have to taste that nasty stuff to know that it's disgusting!"

"Cyborg, Beast Boy's right, if you give it a try, you might like it," Raven said.

"Raven, you're only saying that because Green Bean is your husband."

"And she's a great wife at that," Beast Boy commented, throwing his arm around Raven's neck to pull her close.

"Don't you two start making out on the street," Robin smirked.

Raven blushed as Beast Boy chuckled, seeing his wife pull up her hood to make sure the others didn't see her like that.

"Come on, it's this way!"

"Icy, you've been saying that through the past four blocks."

"Yeah, but I'm sure, this time I'm right!"

The Titans stopped walking and the next thing they knew, two people walked pasted them; the girl skipping along the sidewalk as the guy was looking around at the buildings.

"You guys need help?" Robin asked, stopping the two.

"No, we don't," The girl answered too quickly.

"Yes we do," The guy said, grabbing the girl's arm to stop her from walking. When the two turned around to look at the people who stopped them, the girl screamed.

"Robin!" She yelled, jumping in front of the Boy Wonder. "It's you! Oh, and of course the others! How lucky we've become to be right standing right in front of you guys!"

The five looked at the hyper girl as the guy face palmed, sighing in his hand.

The girl was wearing baby blue colored shorts with white squiggles with a white spaghetti strap shirt that had blue hail like designs. There was a single blue fingerless glove on her life hand and a fire ring on her ring hand along with an ice crystal birthmark. Her hair was black with baby blue high lights, but it was in a bun so they couldn't see how long it was. Her eyes were a baby blue.

The guy's outfit was a black t-shirt with a flam at the bottom and black jeans with red converses that had a name written across it, but the Titans couldn't really figure out what it said. His hair was black spikes with red tips and on his left hand was a flame birthmark with an ice crystal ring. His eyes were red.

"You guys know where we can find Scarlett?" The guy asked.

"Scarlett?" Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg repeated together, looking at the two.

"Hey, I'm Fireian, or Cristian," The fire bender, Fireian, said as he held out his hand in the space between him and Robin, hoping if he introduced themselves, then they would know them.

"Hello, Fireian," Robin said, taking his hand and the both shook, "It's great meeting you."

Fireian nodded, waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Please, are you not supposed to speak the truth about us like Scarlett did?" Starfire asked, getting impatience with the silence.

"You mean the contact thing?" Fireian asked. "Where she said something when you shook her hand or something?"

"Yeah, isn't it the red eyes that does it?" Cyborg said.

"No, my red eyes are just part of the whole fire power thing," Fireian snapped his fingers and his appearance changed. "See, I just have regular brown eyes."

"Like the Justice League," Beast Boy said. "Cool!"

"Well, sorry about that. I'm Robin; this is my wife Starfire, that's Beast Boy, his wife Raven, and Cyborg.

"Scarlett isn't your sister then?" Raven asked.

"Well, I take her as my sister, and she always says how she's legally my sister which I'm totally fine with, but it's not serious."

"So, you're her brother from another mother!" Beast Boy said.

Fireian laughed. "Yes, that's me."

"And that would make her sister-in-law," Icyhandra jumped in. "I'm Icyhandra."

"Whoa, you guys are married?" Cyborg asked.

"Uh...well...," Fireian hesitated, wanting to say something, but instead he covered it with, "In Spain, we take the boyfriend or girlfriend's family as the second one already."

"That makes sense then," Raven said.

"Speaking of sister-in-law," Icyhandra said, "Where is Scarlett?"

"She's in Steel City; you came to the wrong town," Robin clarified.

"We, what?" Icyhandra asked, looking around, seeing the buildings different then what Scarlett sent her from the pictures. "Oh, did I get us lost again? That's not good..."

"Which way is Steel City then?" Fireian asked.

"Why don't I take you there?" Cyborg asked, twirling the keys to his car in his hands, "I got to help my wife with a few things."

Icyhandra squealed in delight, "You mean we get to ride the T-Car? Then what are we waiting for?" She grabbed her boyfriend's arm and ran to where it was parked, "Let's go!"

* * *

"Sparky?" Bumblebee asked, seeing her husband step into the Common Room with two people following him. "What's up?" She flew over to Cyborg from the kitchen.

"I just thought I'd help you with the rest of your stuff, and two people came to see Scarlett," Cyborg said, turning to look at the two. "This one's Icyhandra and that's Fireian."

"Well, nice to meet you guys," Bumblebee said, shaking the two's hand. "Scarlett's in her room right now; you're welcome to go meet her inside. It's just down the hallway and third door to your left."

Icyhandra and Fireian nodded their heads before racing out of the room, leaving Bumblebee and Cyborg with the last of her items.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Icyhandra screamed, clapping her hands in excitement, "We're going to see Jessica after months."

"Neither can I. What do you think will happen when she sees us?" Fireian asked.

"Scream, faint, or just tackle us," Icyhandra said before laughing. "You know her."

Fireian laughed too, shaking his head. She was completely right on Scarlett's part.

"Mas and Menos!" Icyhandra said, seeing the twins walking down the hallway. "_Hola gemelos."_

Mas and Menos looked ahead of them, seeing two new people. They got to admit, the guy looked cool, but the girl was someone who took them completely by surprise.

It was like a Starfire 2.0

Fireian and Icyhandra heard them gasp before the next thing they knew, Mas was sitting on Menos' shoulders, both holding an entire bouquet of yellow flowers.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

The four looked behind Mas and Menos, seeing Speedy rubbing the back of his head, confusing on what's going on.

"Mas, Menos, don't tell me you're going to battle for _another_ girl," Speedy said, chuckling as he saw the twins with their bouquet.

"_No podemos evitarlo," _Mas said, turning back around along with his brother to look at Icyhandra.

"_Ella es hermosa,"_ Menos added.

Fireian stood in front of Icyhandra, glaring at the twins as he spread is arm out to his side. He faced his palms up, having two fire flames floating on them, and Rodriguez brothers took his message loud and clear. The two raced pasted them and into the Common Room.

Icyhandra let out a sigh of relief as Fireian closed his hands, having the flames disappear.

"Ah, sorry about the twins, guys," Speedy said. "They're young and searching for love."

"Oh, it's alright," Icyhandra giggled at what just happened, and most importantly, how mad her boyfriend gotten. "I thought it was kind of cute."

Fireian crossed his arms over his chest, mumbling, "If only that made two of us."

"Hey, by the way, you guys seem familiar."

Icyhandra and Fireian looked away from the double doors and to the archer pointing at them.

"Oh, that's it! You must be Scarlett's friends from her hometown!"

Icyhandra and Fireian smiled, nodding their heads and said, "That's us," at the same time.

"Wow," Speedy breath, walking up to shake both of their hands, "It's awesome to finally meet you guys. I'm Speedy."

"Speedy?" Icyhandra asked. "You don't look anything like him!"

Speedy laughed. "Maybe it's because I'm not in my uniform," he said, looking down at him wearing his yellow shorts with his red simple t-shirt. "I just had gotten up from bed actually. It's been a slow day."

"Tell me, Speedy," Fireian said, pointing to his face where his black and white mask sat, "Do you fall asleep with your mask on?"

"Oh, no, of course not," Speedy answered, "I always remember to put it on before walking out of the room. The only person who's seen me without it is Scarlett."

"Aw, how cute," Icyhandra commented as Speedy blushed a little.

"I see her door opened too," Fireian said, looking past Speedy's shoulder at the room Bumblebee told where Scarlett's room was. "Did you come out from there?"

"What?" Speedy yelled, turning around to see her door still in fact opened. "No, pft, no, of course not," he nervously said as the two laughed. "Tell the others and you're both dead," he whispered.

Icyhandra and Fireian threw their heads up, telling Speedy they heard him loud and clear.

"You guys can go in and wake her up," Speedy said, "I'm going to head to the Common Room to grab some breakfast. See you later." And he walked around the two, heading down the hallway.

Icyhandra still couldn't stop giggling as Fireian took her hand and lead them both to their friend's room. As soon as they stood at the door frame, both gasped at the first thing they saw in here.

The front wall was _completely_ covered with pictures of them and Scarlett's other friends, along with her and the other Teen Titans with silly poses.

Her bed, shaped in a square with the sleeping brown haired girl was up against the left wall. Her sheets, pillow case and blanket were white with purple polka dots scattered throughout. There was then a purple dresser next to one end of the bed with her alarm clock and her silver Toshiba laptop sitting on top of it.

On the right wall were her closet and a mirror desk with different colors of nail polish along the bottom frame of the mirror and then her lotion, body spray, accessories on one side and her stuff animals on the other.

Above Scarlett's bed were three frames; one was sketch Fireian made of himself and Icyhandra, the second was a picture with her and the Titan West, and the third was her and Speedy dressed fancy.

Icyhandra and Fireian looked at each other, smiling before looking back at Scarlett, sound asleep in her bed. Icyhandra walked over to her best friend, sitting beside her on the bed as Fireian slowly made his way over.

"Jess, wake up," Icyhandra whispered, shaking Scarlett by her shoulder.

Scarlett groaned. "Roy, give me just five more minutes."

"Jessica, it's us," Fireian said, "Cristian and Andrea."

"Right; and I'm the Goddess of the world. Cristian and Andrea aren't supposed to come 'til noon."

Icyhandra and Fireian looked at each other, smiling and rolling their eyes. Fireian then snapped his fingers, having Scarlett sit up in bed. She turned and gasped at her two friends.

"Guys!" She screamed, hugging Icyhandra and then jumping out of bed to tackle Fireian. "It's you!"

Fireian laughed, lightly smacking the girl who now lay on top of him. "We tried to tell you."

"You guys aren't supposed to get here so early," Scarlett said, getting up from Fireian and going to hug her best friend. "How did it happen?"

"Well, we couldn't wait until the next morning to leave and when I was driving, I accidentally crashed into Jump City," Icyhandra explained.

"_Crashed_?" Scarlett screamed, looking back and forth between Fireian and Icyhandra. "Are you guys okay? Did anything happen? Where is your stuff?"

"Jessica, calm down," Fireian said, grabbing Scarlett by her shoulder's to stop talking. "We're perfectly fine."

Scarlett took a deep breath of relief. "Thank God."

"Now, why don't you show us around?" Icyhandra asked, playing her backpack on Scarlett's bed, taking her friend's hand and racing out to the door.

"Andrea, wait," Scarlett grabbed the frame of her door. "I'm still in pajamas!"

Icyhandra turned around and looked at Scarlett. "Oh, yeah, you are. Alright, go ahead, change, and we'll go!"


	3. Dresses and games and rings oh my

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, dresses or Final Fantasy. I own Scarlett, Fireian, Icyhandra and Victoria.**

* * *

Cristian, Andrea, Roy and Jessica walked into the Steel City mall, the two guys talking with each other as the two girls started jumping up and down as soon as they walked through the entrance, catching one store in sight. They ran off and left Cristian and Roy behind, laughing together before walking after them.

The two guys caught up with the girls as soon as they ran into the dressing room with a dress in their hand. After a minute or so, Jessica and Andrea both came out at the same time.

Jessica wore a purple backless dress reached straight to the ground. On the side, it was cut out that gave her an hour glass look.

Andrea wore a short black sparkly halter top dress that reached down to a little below her knees.

"So boys," Jessica said, placing her hands on her hips and her hair all on one shoulder, "how do we look?"

"Beautiful," Cristian and Roy answered together.

"Who wants to give us a total of 250 dollars then?" Andrea asked with a smirk on her face.

"Him," Cristian and Roy said together again but pointing to the other.

Andrea and Jessica laughed before walking back inside the dressing room to chance back into their regular clothes.

Continuing their ways from store to store, the four new friends together had picked up new clothes and items for Andrea's and Cristian's room Roy was going to have up. Thanks to Mas and Menos, they agreed to clear out of the storage rooms so that could be where they slept now that they were visiting.

"So, how are you doing with you-know-what?" Jessica asked Cristian as the two slowly started walking behind Andrea and Roy who were laughing at something Roy had said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Cristian lied, hoping Jessica wouldn't catch it, but knowing her, she knew all the times Cristian tried covering things up with a little lie.

"You do to! The proposal," Jessica said, "Did you pick out a ring yet?"

"Jess, I don't know why you're so obsessed with me marrying her so quickly."

"You two are so perfect! Why _not_ marry her now?"

"Maybe because we're not even twenty yet?"

"So, it doesn't matter! If she's your soul mate, she's your soul mate and that's the end of that."

"Can we _not_ talk about this right now?"

"Hey you two," Andrea broke up what was about to become another argument, "where should we go next?"

The four stopped walking and looked around at the places they haven't been to yet and want to check out. Almost most things here were mostly for little girls, so it took some time until Jessica found two things that caught her eyes. One was a jewelry store and the second was a gaming shop.

"Hey, Andrea, is that a Final Fantasy comic walkthrough I see?" Jessica asked, moving Andrea's gaze to the magazine right in front of the store, hoping she would leave to go check them out.

"What?" Andrea screamed, looking inside the video games store, "Where? _Where_?"

"Why don't you check that out while you give Cristian and me some time to look at something else?" Jessica asked.

"I'm with her then," Roy decided, pointing to Andrea. "I have a feeling I'm not going to like what you two are planning."

"Oh, it's nothing bad," Scarlett playfully smacked Roy's stomach. "We just need some brother-sister time."

"Alright, fine," Roy said as he and Andrea started walking towards the mini store.

"We'll meet you in the store when we're done, promise!" Jessica said before grabbing Cristian's arm and pulling him in the store she had her eyes on.

"Buy it, buy it, buy it, buy it, buy it, buy it, buy it, buy it, and please buy it!" Jessica kept screaming it over and over again, getting Cristian more nervous by the second. He just prayed Andrea didn't come.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no and please no!" Cristian screamed back at her, "Does that answer your questions?"

"Uhm," Jessica thought for a second, "All except one."

Cristian groaned, "_No!_ There, happy?"

"I won't be happy unless you buy that ring!"

The two then started to yell at the same time in Galician, bringing attention to the other people around them. One of the employees then walked over, breaking up the two.

"Excuse me!" The woman yelled, getting Cristian and Jessica to stop screaming and look at the woman with green elbow length hair and green eyes with light tan skin. "My name is Victoria. Can I help you two today in buying something?"

Cristian was about to say something until Jessica covered his mouth with her hand. "Please ignore my brother and we'd like to see that sparking ring right there."

"Oh, is he going to buy a ring for that special someone?" The woman, Victoria, asked, "I remember when my brother was going _crazy_ when he was trying to buy the engagement ring for his wife."

"Do you know half of what I have to deal with?" Jessica asked, linking arms with the orange haired woman as Cristian face palmed, "It's on and on and on with him."

"Oh, Honey, trust me, I know plenty enough." Victoria last said before the two girls walked to the counter where Victoria walked over and took the ring out from behind the glass, giving it to Jessica to look at.

"It's perfect," Jessica whispered. "We'll take it!"

"Whoa, Jessica, hold it," Cristian yelled, jumping over to her side and taking the ring out of her hands to look at it himself. "You can't say we're going to buy it if I don't even know how much it's going to cost me!"

"If it's perfect, it's perfect." She stabbed a finger in his chest, "Don't deny the awesomeness of the woman skills."

"She's got a point there," Victoria sang.

Cristian groaned again, "Okay, how much does it cost?"

"Don't tell us!" Jessica yelled, grabbing the ring and giving it to Victoria. "We'll buy it and put the bill under Scarlett Sollaris."

"Oh, no, you are _not_ buying the ring!" Cristian yelled and grabbed the ring from Jessica's hand before Victoria took it.

"So then that means you're going to buy it?" Jessica asked, grabbing on to Cristian's arm and giving him her famous puppy dog eyes she and Andrea were working on.

Cristian was going to deny her; it couldn't work, it just couldn't, but then again….

"Oh," Cristian took a deep breath and let it out, "Oh, alright, fine. Just let me get my money from…"

"Victoria, I want the bill under Scarlett Sollaris, please," Jessica said, signing the piece of paper Victoria already had written out for her before.

"Jessica!" Cristian whined. "Why did you just do that? I'm the one who's going to marry her, not you!"

Jessica giggled, taking the small bag from Victoria, giving her a hug and walking out the store.

"Jessica, you better not go through the whole 'I'm going to marry her' thing that you did when we were kids!" Cristian yelled before running after her.


	4. My Hands

(AN:) Engagement time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or My Hands by Leona Lewis. I own Scarlett, Fireian and Icyhandra.**

* * *

Icyhandra's eyes slowly opened up, facing the left side of the room. She sighed, seeing the other half of the bed empty once again just like it's been for the past four days.

_I wake in the morning tired of sleeping_

Ignoring her thoughts, she got out of the bed and walked over to the single bathroom built into their room. After washing up, she done her regular chores; make the bed and clean up a little.

_Get in the shower and make my bed alone_

After clearing the room up, Icyhandra walked over to the mirror desk, running a brush through her hair and then applying a little eyeliner before sighing.

_I put on my makeup talking to the mirror  
ready for a new day without you_

Getting tired of the four walled room, Icyhandra decided to get out and find the others in the Common Room. At least they would keep her company.

_And I __walk__ steady on my feet, I talk, my voice obeys me  
I go out at night, sleep without the lights_

Icyhandra got up to the door when she stopped, hearing voices outside her door.

_And I do all of the things I have to keeping you off my mind  
but when I think I'll be alright I am always wrong 'cause_

_"Tera demak krabe ah?"_

_"Qu?"_

"She will say yes!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"_Mennu putha. _Have I ever been wrong?"

"Well, there was that one time-"

_My hands, don't wanna start again  
my hands, no, they don't wanna understand  
my hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find_

Icyhandra took a second to think over on what was going on. There were two people at her door, and they were talking in some other language that was too fast for her to understand. Taking a moment to remember some of the words, she then remembered where she heard them before.

"_Mennu putha,_" Icyhandra whispered to herself, "I know," she translated and looked up to see nothing particular, "Scarlett and Fireian?"

She took a step closer to the door, having it swish open on its own and scaring her two friends standing in the hallway.

"Morning," Icyhandra greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Icy," Scarlett said with a wave. She then took Fireian's arm and pulled him closer to her. "Fireian, here, wants to ask you something."

"He does?" Icyhandra asked, looking at the fire bender now rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah," Fireian agreed, "Uh…will you…" He shyly started.

"Will I?" Icyhandra repeated, shaking her head to have him continue on.

"Will you…" he then moved his head to his chin, "make sure you have breakfast today?" he quickly added.

"Yeah," Icyhandra said, "I will."

"Great," Fireian smiled and quickly ran down the hallway.

"What was that about?" Icyhandra stepped close to Scarlett, looking at her as she face palmed.

"God, I can't believe he can't even ask a question right!" Scarlett screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Icyhandra asked, "What did he really want to say?"

_My hands, they only agree to hold  
your hands, and they don't wanna be without  
your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go_

Scarlett shrugged, walking down the same way Fireian ran off to in the hall.

"Wait, Scarlett!" Icyhandra yelled after the brunette, but she didn't stop. Icyhandra sighed, giving up.

For the past for days, everything was the same. She'd first wake up without Fireian by her side, he and Scarlett would be talking outside the door, neither of them would tell her what's going on, and her favorite; when she walked into the Common Room, no one was there.

Icyhandra ran to the Common Room, having the double doors open to the empty room. Tired of this entire thing, she ran back to her room and opened the closet door, pulling out her blue backpack and shoving everything she owned into it.

_I talk about you now and go a day without crying  
I go out with my friends now, I stay home all alone  
and I don't see you everywhere and I can say your name easily  
I laugh a bit louder without you_

"Andrea, where are you going?" Scarlett asked when she came back down the hallway just as Icyhandra was exiting the room with her bag behind her back.

"I'm leaving," She said.

"Leaving where?"

She spun around, scaring Scarlett with the rage filled in her eyes. "Back to Spain, but it's not like you would care, right?"

"What?" Scarlett yelled, "What are you talking about? What do you mean I won't care? What's wrong with you?"

"You know, Jessica, I was really happy to be here with you and the other Teen Titans; you knew it was our dream together, but now ever since Cristian and I came here, both of you have changed. It's like I don't know you anymore, and most importantly, no one has been talking to me for the past four days and I'm tired."

"Andrea, look, you don't understand-" Scarlett went to place a hand on her shoulder, but she took a step back.

"I understand everything _completely_," Icyhandra said, "I'm not wanted here, so therefore I won't be here."

"You are wanted here!" Scarlett yelled. "It's all a misunderstanding. See, Cristian wanted to-"

Icyhandra threw her hand up, having Scarlett's mouth cover with ice to stop her from talking. "I don't want to hear anything anymore." She then took a step back, freezing Scarlett's feet to the ground. "Goodbye, Jessica." Icyhandra then froze her hands to her back, making sure she used a double layer on everything before leaving.

As Icyhandra was leaving, Scarlett tired to scream to have her look at her, but Icyhandra didn't stop.

_And I see different shades now and I'm almost never afraid now  
but when I think I'll be okay I am always wrong 'cause_

"Jess?" Fireian screamed, seeing his friend frozen in the middle of t he hallway. "What happened?"

Scarlett continued to scream as Fireian used his hands to melt the ice stuck on her face. When her mouth was unfrozen, she took a deep breath.

"Cristian, don't worry about me," Scarlett yelled.

"But you're-"

"You got to stop Andrea from making the biggest mistake of her life! She's heading to the airport to go back to Spain because she thinks no one wants her here. You got to break down the question even if it kills you!"

"But-"

"_I said go!"_ Scarlett screamed and Fireian, without a second though, ran back down the hallway and into the elevator, heading outside of the Tower to run into Steel City.

_My hands, don't wanna start again  
my hands, no, they don't wanna understand  
my hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find_

Speedy came up from the elevator and was scratching the back of his head, replaying what just happened in his head. Fireian had raced pasted him outside and didn't stop to say a word no matter how many times Speedy screamed his name.

_My hands, they only agree to hold  
your hands, no, they don't wanna be without  
your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go_

"Scarlett?" Speedy called, running to his girlfriend who was still frozen. "What happened?" He took out of the arrows he and Fireian were working on, using the end tip to have the ice melt.

"No time for that," She said as he finally broke her hands free. "We got to get the airport."

"The airport?" Speedy asked, placing the arrow back inside his sack. "Why?"

"I'll explain on the way," She said before grabbing his hand and running the same way Fireian went. "Just come on."

_Sometimes I wake, I see them reaching out for you  
quietly breaking whatever shields I spent so long building up  
I cannot fake 'cause when they cry I'm unspoken  
they miss holding my baby_

As Fireian started to run back into the city, not remembering that he had the power to make himself to faster, words started screaming inside his head. There was a chance that he would be too late and wouldn't see Icyhandra again, and on the other hand, he would see her again.

But if he saw her, what would he say? Fireian was positive that she wasn't agreeing to come back without an explanation to everyone's behavior.

What did he get himself into?

_My hands, no, they don't wanna understand  
they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find  
my hands, your hands, they don't wanna be without  
your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go_

Icyhandra walked into the airport, trying to wipe some of the tears that started to form in her eyes as she tried to find the counter to buy her ticket. This was finally something that was going right with her, and she didn't want to mess it up.

The thing that hurt the most was no one came after to stop her. Maybe this was supposed to happen; she was going to go back home alone. She saw the counter on the far side to her right, and heading to that direction.

As soon as Fireian ran inside the building, the flames that appeared on the bottom of his shoes disappeared and he powered down due to the fact he was completely nervous and scared on what was about to happen. Standing there in the middle of the huge building, Fireian didn't know what to do next but to try and find his girlfriend through the huge crowd.

_My hands, don't wanna __start__ again  
my hands, no, they don't wanna understand  
my hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find_

"Andrea!" Fireian screamed, running around the people who had come in his way. The only thing he could see was her long black hair and black jacket Fireian had given to her on the night of one of the dates Scarlett made them go to. "Stop!"

_My hands, only agree to hold_

He finally caught up with her, and grabbed onto her arm, pulling her around as he saw the angry face he barley seen on her.

"What?" She yelled. "What could you _possibly_ want now?"

"What are you doing?" Fireian asked. "Why are you going on a plane back home?"

"What do you mean why am I going back home?" She yanked her arm away from him. "If I'm not wanted here, then what's the point?"

"Not wanted here?" Fireian repeated. "Andrea, have you gone mad?"

"I guess so! If my so called boyfriend won't talk to me, and my best friend is trying her best to ignore me while the Titans aren't talking to me, why should I waste my time here?"

"Andrea, that's not true," Fireian said, "We do want you here."

_Your hands, no, they don't wanna be without_

"Yeah, well, tell me when you really mean that," Icyhandra said before turning back around to head to where her plane was.

"No, wait, you have to listen to me," Fireian said, taking her arm again to stop her. "There's a reason why it seems as if everyone was ignoring you."

"Why it seemed as if everyone was ignoring me?" Icyhandra repeated, spinning around to look at him. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"I told them not to talk to you!" Fireian screamed.

"_What_?" Icyhandra shrieked. "Cristian, if you didn't want anyone to be my friends, all you had to do was tell me."

"No, no, that's not it!" Fireian said. "Look, I wanted to ask you something, but I couldn't figure out how to put the words together so I had Scarlett to help me, but she really couldn't since she was a girl so I went to the other guys and they all gave me different ways and it confused me and I finally understood all the times when Scarlett said her brain hurt because it was so confusing!"

Icyhandra looked at Fireian…did he just say all that in one breath?

"Okay, so, what did you want to ask me?" Icyhandra asked after processing all those words in her head. "And it better be the _real _question or else I'm sitting on my plane and leaving."

Fireian gulped; out of all the places, did it really have to be here where he was going to either have Icyhandra forever, or lose her for the rest of his life?

Icyhandra crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on one leg, "I'm waiting, Cristian Pazmino."

_Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go_

'_Just tell her straight out,' _Scarlett's voice echoed through his head. _'You don't have to make this moment special. No matter what, she __**will**__ remember it for the rest of her life.'_

_No, they will not let me go_

Icyhandra shook her head as her eyes started to water up. "I should have known this too was a waste of time."

Before she had the change to turn around once again, Fireian grabbed her hand as his other pulled out a black box with red and blue squiggles. The next thing she knew, Fireian was down on one knee, letting go of her hand to open the small box.

People around them had stopped moving, looking at the scene that was now playing in front of their own eyes.

"Andrea Sanchez," Fireian announced in the quiet airport. "Will you marry me?"

Icyhandra threw a hand to her mouth, having the water in her eyes form quickly and finally rush out. Some people around them had gasped. They started whispering among the others, already knowing what she was going to say.

The ice bender looked down at the ring. It was two hoops with diamonds all along the top as it was connected to a larger diamond, sparkling with different colors in the middle from the reflection of the day light.

Icyhandra couldn't find the words to speak, so instead she just moved her head side to side. Fireian felt his heart stopped, knowing she was shaking her head in decline.

"No, wait," Icyhandra choked out, removing her hand. "I didn't mean that." She giggled, shaking a little from the water works. "I meant," She nodded her head, smiling wide as Fireian took a deep breath, standing up to remove the ring from his box and onto her left ring finger.

As the citizens around them started to clap and whistle, Icyhandra jumped into Fireian's arms, having him spin both of them around.


	5. Pardesiya Yeh Sach Hai Piya

(AN:) So, Icyhandra comes back to the Tower, and she's happy again. Of course, Scarlett screams when she finds out Fireian finally asked her to marry him, and now this is the next day.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Pardesiya by Mr. Natwarlal soundtrack. I do own Scarlett, Fireian and Icyhandra.**

* * *

Sunday came around again, and that meant the Teen Titans being able to wake up late and relax once they do. Fireian walked out of his room, wearing his black sweatpants and a t-shirt with his powers down so his short black hair was shown.

_Oh, my love  
my love it is true darling_

As soon as he got up, Fireian grabbed the book that he threw on the floor the light before. The action started and he couldn't put the book down until he finished it.

_Oh, my love  
my love is it true darling_

Fireian walked around with a book in his hand, going through each room throughout the Titans East Tower. He walked into the Kitchen were Scarlett was roaming the fridge for an apple.

Scarlett stood up; about to take a bite of her green apple, but when she saw her best friend covering his face in yet another book, she shook her head.

"Fireian, you better eat," Scarlett yelled, throwing the green apple.

"Yeah, yeah," Fireian said, grabbing the apple with his free hand and continuing to walk around towards the couch. Scarlett smacked the backside of his head when Fireian walked behind her before taking her red apple and walking out of the room.

Scarlett saw something standing from the corner of her eye and she turned her head, jumping and the apple fell from her hands. Icyhandra was standing with her back against the wall, smiling back at Scarlett.

"Icy, what's your problem?" Scarlett asked, taking the apple from the ground and wiping it on her shirt before taking her fist bite.

"_Oh, my love," _Icyhandra sang, leaning her body against the wall and slowly moved down, _"My love is it true darling," _She closed her eyes, "_My love, it is true darling," _and moved her head to face the ceiling; "_Everyone says I have give you my heart."_

"You're crazy," Scarlett commented, shaking her head. "Fireian, take back the ring!"

Icyhandra covered her best friend's mouth. "Aw, come on, Scarlett! Aren't you happy for me?"

Scarlett slapped Icyhandra's hands off her mouth.

"Thanks!" Icyhandra yelled, slapping Scarlett's arm and then rubbing her hands.

"Well, I would be if you didn't tell me this every single second since yesterday!"

Fireian walked out through the Common Room doors, having the apple gone from one hand. "Hey, Sis," He greeted, messing with her hair. "Hey, Love," he told Icyhandra, giving her a kiss real quick before continuing his way to Heaven-knows-where this time.

Icyhandra fell backwards and with Scarlett's quick thinking, she threw her apple aside and caught Icyhandra in her arms. Icyhandra had both hands to her heart as she sang, "_Oh my love. My love is it true darling. Everyone says I have given you my heart."_

"Icyhandra," Scarlett said, lifting the girl back on her own two feet.

Icyhandra then sat on the floor, crossed legged as one elbow was resting onto of the knee with her head on her hand. "_But I say you're the who has taken my heart," _She sang, looking at Fireian was he walked down the hallway. Icyhandra fainted, hitting her head this time on the carpet floor. Scarlett groaned, smacking a hand to her face to cover her eyes.

"_Let the people say what they want," _Fireian sang to himself out loud, placing the book down at his side. _"Why should we say the truth or the lie? I am enjoying this and so are you," _He chuckled to himself. _"In this happiness, come, let us sing and dance." _Fireian threw the book down and spun in a full circle. _"Who know what one has done," _He flicked his arms from side to side, "_Everyone says you have taken my heart."_

Fireian stopped dancing, clearing his throat before picking up his book and continued his way back to his room.

"You think you're going to get away that easily?" Scarlett asked, stopping Fireian by grabbing his arm. "That's not going to happen."

"I can't imagine what you're going to do," Fireian said, placing a hand on his heart for it jumped out of his chest when Scarlett came out of nowhere. Even though she always do so, he never got used to it.

"Just turn you around," Scarlett said, doing so.

"_Oh, my love," _Icyhandra started singing again, moving her arms in a circle motion and took a step front. "_My love is it true darling," _She turned to the side, throwing both hands out in front of her and then faced the hallway again. Icyhandra tabbed a foot on the ground and moved her head side to side. _"Everyone says,"_ She moved her hand from one side to the side, _"I have given you my heart," _She flicked her arms; one facing up and the other facing the side as she turned side to side. _"But I say you have taken my heart."_

"Why do I sudden feel like I'm in a High School Musical or Bollywood movie?" Scarlett asked.

Icyhandra jumped when she hear Scarlett's voice again. She turned to look at the two and she and Fireian blushed.

Scarlett laughed. "Now that this is all hopefully over, why don't we get out of the hallway before someone else comes?" The two agreed with Scarlett and walked off to hang out in her room.

_Oh my love  
my love it is true my darling  
everyone says i have given you my heart  
but I say you have taken my heart_

_**I say you have taken my heart**_


	6. Eyes On Me at the wedding

(AN:) Well, would you look at that...I wrote another chapter to the wedding. Enjoy guys. I really put a lot of emotions into this one even if it doesn't seem much.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Eyes On Me by Faye Wong**. **I own Fireian, Icyhandra and Scarlett.**

* * *

Scarlett opened her bedroom door, crawling in on her hands in knees and jumping into bed. She dug herself underneath her covered and mumbled through her pillow, "Ugh, I don't think I've ever been this tired in my entire life!"

Icyhandra let out a deep breath, dropping her two bags on Scarlett's desk before jumping in bed next to Scarlett. "I know! Why didn't anyone tell me a wedding was **THIS** hard?"

"The others weren't hard!" Scarlett mumbled through her pillow again, but then lifted her head when saying, "Well, maybe because no one dragged me everywhere."

Icyhandra turned her head to Scarlett and smirked. "You're very welcome."

"So, what type of cake did you tell Flash to get?" Scarlett asked, laying her head on the side of her arm.

Icyhandra looked up at the ceiling. "Well...it's white." She nervously tapped her fingers together.

"No, really, Doctor Obvious? I mean the type of design and colors and whatnot."

Icyhandra sighed, getting up from the bed, walking back to Scarlett's desk to grab one of the cake design books that had a white sticky note on the side, opened it up and threw it at Scarlett. The Tech Geek got up from bed to look at the design and gasped when seeing the cake.

"Please tell me you didn't," Scarlett said as she looked up at Icyhandra.

Icyhandra crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her weight on one leg. "Oh, you know very well that I did."

"Andrea!" Scarlett screamed, getting up from bed and walking around her room. "This is a wedding not a funeral! You're supposed to have bright colors not black!"

Icyhandra stopped her foot on the ground. "But the cake is black – mine and Cristian's favorite color. No matter how much you deny it I will get that cake."

Scarlett flipped through the other pages. "Just because it's black doesn't mean you **HAVE** to get it."

Icyhandra stood in front of Scarlett, slamming her hand down at the page. "Who's wedding are we planning here? Mines or yours?"

Scarlett closed the book and Icyhandra slid her hand out before Scarlett threw the book on her bed. "Unless you wanna get out of the white dress and let me wear it."

Icyhandra shook a finger. "Oh, no! There is **NO** possible way in the entire universe that I would ever let you marry **MY** Fireian.

Scarlett almost tripped in thin air. "Do you know how **DISGUSTING** it is to marry **YOU'RE BROTHER**? Please, Andrea, he may be cute, but nothing will ever make me marry him."

Icyhandra laughed. "I think you're the only sister who admits her brother is cute."

"Well, he is, okay? Not _meine problema_."

"Please," Icyhandra whispered, smacking Scarlett's arm. The two started laughing, giving each other a hug before hearing someone clear their throat near Scarlett's door and scream their lungs out.

"Calm down it's just me!" Fireian said.

"Can I ask you why you're trying to kill us the day before the wedding?" Scarlett yelled, throwing a pillow at Fireian who leaned against the door frame. Icyhandra was patting a hand on her heart for it to calm down, so she could say something, but it seemed like Scarlett had this all under control.

Fireian caught the pillow with both his hands before it hit his face. "Oh, yes, talking about who's going to marry me is totally just a girl conversation," he said, throwing the pillow back at Scarlett and she fell backwards.

"Yes because I'm sure you don't want to marry yourself," Scarlett said, getting up from the ground. "Unless you want to that is…" Fireian raised his hand with his thumb on top of the middle finger, motioning he'd snap any minute. "Alright, alright; just put the hand down! You know I was just kidding. Bleh, blah, bluh, blug, bleck!"

"Ña, ñe, ñi, ño, ñu," Fireian shot back at her while walking into the room to sit on the ground across from his fiancée. "So, what else is there to do?"

"Well, we pretty much got everything down," Icyhandra answered counting the things down in her head. "The only actual thing we have to do is wait for tomorrow."

"The one thing I don't understand then is why the tower is empty," Fireian said, "No one is home; not even Speedy."

"Well, this is a big thing for them," Scarlett answered, laying her head on her pillow, "having another famous couple getting married. Even the media is going crazy and people are trying to get in."

"We're just two people getting married," Icyhandra said. "Why is everyone going crazy?"

"You call two superheros who came from a different country normal?" Fireian asked, raising his eyebrows up at her. Icyhandra laughed, noticing her small mistake and soon Fireian and Scarlett laughed along with her. "Don't forget we got engaged at an airport."

"Aw, I can't believe this is practically the last time we're hanging out together before you two get married," Scarlett sighed, catching a glance at her digital clock sitting on her dresser reading _6:46._

"Oh, Scar, don't worry," Icyhandra said, getting up from her chair and sitting down on Scarlett's bed right next to her, so she could place an arm around her shoulders, "No matter what, we'll still be best friends."

"And you'll always be my little sister," Fireian turned around to rub his hand back and forth on Scarlett's hair right before she smacked it away. "I wouldn't stop hanging out with you every now and then for the world."

"And that goes the same for me!" Icyhandra agreed with her fiancé.

"Thanks guys," Scarlett whispered, first giving Icyhandra a hug and pulling Fireian in the same one. "I hope things tomorrow will run smoothly."

"Us too," Icyhandra and Fireian said together.

* * *

"Dude, will you calm down?" Aqualad asked when he stepped into the room Fireian was staying in at the church the Titans rented for the day for the wedding. "You're worse than Robin was on his wedding day."

_I never sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own _

"I now understand how he felt," Fireian mumbled, grabbing onto his hair to pull it out. "I can't believe how nervous I'm feeling even though this is the best day ever. One minute Andrea, Jessica and I were laughing and the next thing I know I have to be stuck in this room! Can we open a window in here?"

_I never said my words  
Wishing they would be heard _

"Hey, Fireian!" Beast Boy walked into the room. "Scarlett just said..." He wasn't able to continue, however, for Fireian grabbed Beast Boy by his shirt collar and pulled him close to his face.

Beast Boy gulped, seeing the small flames in Fireian's red eyes.

"F-Fireian?" Beast Boy stuttered, seeing the flames in his eyes grow larger as he pushed pressure down on his teeth.

"Cristian Pazmino, you put that Changeling down right this minute."

Fireian turned his head to the door, his eyes still filled with flames, but they soon disappeared when he saw Scarlett standing there with a smile on her face. Fireian let Beast Boy go, having the poor man fall on the ground as Fireian walked over to her.

_I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy?_

"Scarlett," Fireian whispered, feeling **much** better than before. She wore a purple strapless evening gown with a straight neckline, sparkling, beaded accent at the empire waist, and a flowing skirt draping to the ground as she waked. Her hair was out and curled as her bangs were kept straight across her forehead. Silver teardrop earrings sparkled behind her hair and her diamond necklace glowed in the light.

"Cristian, why did you look like you were going to kill Beast Boy three seconds ago?" Scarlett asked, pointing a finger Beast Boy who was still on the ground.

"You know…he was giving me that look." Fireian shrugged.

"Oh, that look?" Scarlett raised her eyebrows.

Fireian nodded his head. "Yes, **that** look!"

_You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar _

"Well, enough of this," Scarlett said, stepping inside the room and saw Mas y Menos and Speedy laughing in the back on the huge couch. "And when did you guys get here?"

"W-We were h-here the en-entire time!" Speedy said between his laughs as the twins couldn't even make a sound besides their laughing fit.

_My last night here for you  
same old songs, just once more  
my last night here with you  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you_

Scarlett walked over, laughing along with them before smacking Speedy's head with a serious face.

"**OW!** What was that for?" Speedy questioned, rubbing the back of his head.

"For letting Raven's husband almost be killed!" Scarlett yelled before walking right out of the room. "Call me if you need help," she told Fireian. "You guys head out and I'll check if Icyhandra's ready yet."

"Great," Beast Boy choked out. "Maybe I'll be able to breathe again."

_Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer_

Fireian and the other guys walked out, leaving Scarlett in the dust. She sighed before walking back to Icyhandra's room where she was standing in front of the mirror looking at her whole outfit.

"Oh, do you really think Fireian will like this?" Icyhandra asked when seeing Scarlett enter her room through her mirror. "Maybe I should get the other dress."

"No, we're not going anywhere, but to the main hall," Scarlett yelled.

"We've been trying to tell her that for the past five minutes, but she's not listening," Raven explained. "I just want this day to be over with as much as the guys do."

"Oh, why are you not in the wonderful mood, Raven?" Starfire asked. "It is a wonderful day!"

"Yeah, girl, it's not like you're the one getting married this time," Bumblebee said. "And it's a good thing too. You lost had lost your memory!"

"Well, was it my fault that building fell on top of me?" Raven questioned.

"Girls, how about you wait for us at the main doors?" Scarlett asked. "I need to talk to Icyhandra for a moment."

"Just tell us when you're ready," Terra said, waving goodbye as the four girls walked out.

_So let me come to you  
Close as I wanted to be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you _

"Scarlett, please, I can't do this," Icyhandra grabbed her best friend's arm to pull her close to the mirror. "I mean, I don't like the way this dress looks and Fireian might not like it or he'll run out of the church. What if the others hate it or-?"

Scarlett slapped tape onto Icyhandra's mouth and she shut up.

"Now I understand why my mother told me that it's okay to throw random crap into your purse," Scarlett commented as she threw her role of duct tape back onto the purple sparkling purse that sat on the makeup desk. "Everything always comes in handy."

Icyhandra glared at her, not bothering to remove the tape with her own hands because she knew Scarlett would have just ripped off another piece and slapped it on her face.

Scarlett sighed, grabbing her best friend's hands before whispering, "I know Fireian's going to love what you're wearing right now. You know why?" Icyhandra rose her eyebrows up. "Because he doesn't **care** about what you wear. He only cares about the person wearing the clothes. I mean, you could even be naked and I'm sure he wouldn't give a damn."

Icyhandra rolled her eyes and shook her head. She would never do something like that, but she thought Scarlett saying that was just to make her laugh. Icyhandra could tell Scarlett was as nervous as she was, so her jokes didn't come out as...well, jokes, but at least she was trying.

"This is your **wedding** day," Scarlett shook Icyhandra's hands in excitement. "You shouldn't **care** about what you're **wearing**. You should **care** about that **everyone's** here to celebrate you two agreeing to spend your life **together**. After the ups and downs and horrible things you and Cristian went through you're still agreeing to be together **forever**."

"Mmm hmm," Icyhandra mumbled.

"Wait, what was that?" Scarlett asked. "I could understand you."

"M mhm mmm hmm," Icyhandra repeated and still Scarlet couldn't understand her.

"Oh, wait," Scarlett remembered, laughing. "The tape is the problem." She grabbed the edge of the tape and ripped it off.

"I said you're right," Icyhandra cracked, trying her best not to start crying from the pain.

"Well, great!" Scarlett yelled, "Then let's get this show on the road **SO I CAN EAT**!"

Icyhandra laughed as she was being pulled out of the room by Scarlett. They got to the main doors where the girls were already standing there waiting for the bride and bridesmaid.

"There you guys are," Raven said when seeing Icyhandra and Scarlett run up to them. "We were getting worried since it's almost been ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Scarlett repeated. "Wow; I wonder how everyone's doing inside."

"May we go see?" Starfire asked. "Is everyone ready?"

"Wait, may I be excused to go throw up?" Icyhandra asked. "The shock just hit me harder then when I learned some friends thought Cristian was gay back in Spain."

"Nope," Scarlett said, hitting her shoulder against Icyhandra's. "You're just going to have to swallow it and walk down that aisle like it's the best day of your entire life."

Icyhandra looked at Scarlett. "You say that like I'm about to die soon."

"Don't jinx it considering the gift Speedy and I got you," Scarlett mumbled and Icyhandra heard. Her eyes grew wide.

"Do I **WANT** to know what it is?" Icyhandra screamed and the girls shushed her.

"It's time to start!" Scarlett yelled, getting into place. Icyhandra shrieked.

_Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough_

Starfire, Bumblebee and Terra together opened the double doors and walked down the aisle holding their own baskets and throwing hand fulls of flowers at the same time. Starfire threw green flowers, Terra threw black and Bumblebee threw yellow ones.

_Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is_

Mas and Menos went next each holding their own pillow case with a ring placed in the middle. Scarlett turned to look at Icyhandra tensing as she watched each person walked in. Scarlett grabbed her best friend's hand and squeezed it tight letting her know she was there.

_How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice_

Raven then walked in, her soft smile on her face. It was still awkward when there was so much attention on her just because she was walking, but the next time she'll have to do this will be years from now.

It was then Scarlett's turn to walk, but Icyhandra grabbed onto her sister-in-law's arm and pulled her back.

"Icyhandra, what are you doing?" Scarlett mumbled, so the audience won't hear her and get worried.

_Just reach me out then_

"Will you walk with me?" Icyhandra asked and Scarlett sighed. Taking a deep breath and nodding her head. She held out her hand and Icyhandra grabbed onto it, holding her flowers in the other hand.

_You will know that you're not dreaming_

Speedy tapped a finger on Fireian's shoulder and Fireian looked up at Speedy. The orange haired man then pointed to the door and Fireian followed the gaze, only to forget how to breathe when seeing those pair of chocolate colored eyes behind the icy blue ones looking right at his.

Wearing her heart shaped torso with beads all over and the bottom in a three part layer. The last layer had flowers printed all around.

Her hair was curled behind her head in a flower design as a two layered veil was clipped underneath her hair that reached down to her hips.

_Darling, so there you are_

He never dreamed this way was going to happen. He never knew she was going to be the one in the dress. After the fights are arguments they always had Fireian truthfully started to believe it wasn't going to last. But here they hare, **together**, about to make the biggest promise of their lives because they stuck with one another through the ups and downs.

_With that look on your face_

When catching the look on Icyhandra's face about to burst into tears from the nervousness Fireian let out a sigh of relief. She was actually trying her best to smile as she almost broke Scarlett's hand by squeezing it too hard. At least Scarlett was used to the pain or else she might have been the one in tears.

_As if you're never hurt  
as if you're never down_

Before everyone knew it Icyhandra was standing in front of Fireian and together they grabbed their rings from the pillows Mas and Menos were still holding and slide it onto the others' finger.

"I now pronounce you," he looked at Fireian, "husband," and then turned to look at Icyhandra, "and wife." The priest yelled, his voice echoing throughout the building.

_"Pour that in your wine and drink it!" _Icyhandra and Scarlett turned around to scream into the video camera Fireian was going to send to his family back in Spain. Icyhandra and Scarlett high-fived each other before going back to their places.

_Shall I be the one for you  
who pinches you softly but sure  
if frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer_

As the others just shook their heads or wondered what they were talking about, the priest just continued on so he didn't have to stay with the two psychos for long. "You may now kiss the bride."

And they did; Fireian grabbing his new wife by her waist and pulling her in. Icyhandra threw her arms around Fireian's neck and the Titans all got up to clap their hands.

Knowing Scarlett she would have started to jump around and cheer louder then the crowd, but things were just too emotional on her part, so she tried to keep her tears in control and her best to clap along. Speedy walked over to her side and wrapped his arms around her hips and laid his head on top of hers. He was the only person who understood her and he needed to let her know he was always going to be there.

Just like Icyhandra and Fireian **still** will be. No matter where they are and no matter what they're doing.


	7. Kings and Queens

(AN:) One more chapter and I'm finally done with this story that took **MONTHS** to finish XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Kings and Queens by 30 Seconds To Mars. I own Scarlett, Icyhandra, and Fireian.**

* * *

Everyone was sitting in what was supposed to be the rooftop of the Titans East Tower where everyone was going to enjoy the rest of their night at the after wedding party, but Fireian had gotten an important call that the party didn't even start yet.

It's already been twenty minutes and all Fireian was doing was yelling into the phone in Galician. Only Icyhandra and Scarlett were able to understand him, but the look on the two girls faces already told the others that things aren't going well.

Fireian had enough – he pulled away his cellphone from his ears and turned it off, sighing when finishing the conversation.

_Into the night  
Desperate and broken  
The sound of a fight  
Father has spoken_

Speedy was the first one to break the silence. "Well?" he asked since the others haven't spoken.

"My father wants me to return," Fireian spoke, shoving his phone in his pant pocket. "My mother does not believe when I said I married Andrea. They both want us to come home, so they can make a **real** wedding."

_We were the kings and queens of promise  
We were the victims of ourselves_

"But we did have a real wedding!" Scarlett yelled, getting up from her seat. "Raven planned everything great, there's real rings, and you really did propose! What is it that's not real?"

"We even have a movie to prove it," Icyhandra added, walking around to stand next to Scarlett. "And look at me!" She grabbed her dress and flew it around. "I am still in my dress!"

Fireian shrugged. "You heard me," he told Icyhandra and Scarlett. "They do not believe." Fireian sighed. "If we do not return by tomorrow night they will come and get me."

Scarlett stopped her foot on the ground. "I should have never had those tracking devices installed into your phone."

_Maybe the children of a lesser God  
Between Heaven and Hell  
Heaven and Hell_

"Maybe it's the right thing to do," Robin said, taking a step forward. "You two had to return some day anyways."

"But-" Scarlett tried saying, but Speedy placed a hand on her shoulder. "I...don't **want** them to."

"We can always have them become American Citizens," Raven suggested, "But that's going to take a while."

"They can hide in the tower!" Scarlett said.

Speedy sighed. "Honey, you know that's not going to work."

"I'm Jessica Sollaris," She shook Speedy's hand off her shoulder. "I can do anything."

_Into your eyes  
Hopeless and taken  
We stole our new lives  
Through blood and pain  
In defense of our dreams  
In defense of our dreams_

Fireian and Icyhandra looked at each other. It was only an hour since they were married and already they had to leave. It really hurt, but what else could they do? Icyhandra slowly nodded her head and Fireian groaned. He took a deep breath in and walked to Scarlett, placed a hand on both of her cheeks. He didn't have to say any words in order for Scarlett to know what he was going to see. Her eyes glowed red and filled with tears when reading his mind.

"Please," Scarlett whispered, trying to control the water forming in her eyes as she shook her head. "Not yet. There's so much I have to show you!"

_We were the Kings and Queens of promise  
We were the victims of ourselves_

"We can always come back," Icyhandra said, holding onto Scarlett's hands. "That is no problem with me."

"It's not fair," Scarlett whined. "Can't someone talk to your mom from the team. Maybe she'll then believe-."

Fireian placed a hand on Scarlett's mouth to stop her from talking.

_Maybe the Children of a lesser God  
Between Heaven and Hell  
Heaven and Hell_

Scarlett couldn't breathe. Why was this happening to her friends? She attacked Fireian with a hug, not being able to control her tears anymore. They just ran down her face as fast as they could. Fireian couldn't say anything or else he would have started crying too. After she was done hugging Fireian she went straight to Icyhandra.

"Don't you worry, sister, we **will** be back," Icyhandra said when breaking free from the hug. "I **promise** you, okay? Just bring a ship over and I'll be here in a heartbeat. And here; these are for you."

Icyhandra handed Scarlett her bouquet and she took it with surprise. "What's this?" she asked.

"Flowers!" Icyhandra laughed.

"Yeah, I know that, but why?"

"Because we're not going to do that silly thing where I throw them and someone catches it," Icyhandra waved that idea away. "I already know you're going to get married next."

Scarlett felt tears falling out of her eyes again when hearing that, so she gave Icyhandra another bear hug. Speedy grabbed his girlfriend, pulling her back before she hugged them again and this time maybe not let go. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lay his head on her shoulder as the team watched the two slowly backed away into the mini ship.

_The age of man is over  
A darkness comes and all  
These lessons that we learned here  
Have only just begun_

"Have a great trip, new friends!" Starfire waved goodbye with the others.

"_Vuelve pronto!" _ Mas and Menos yelled after.

"You're always welcomed," Aqualad added.

Scarlett couldn't say anything. Her eyes were stuck on her two childhood friends that were leaving her again. She could have just gone along with them, but Speedy wouldn't let go. Even when she moved a little bit his grip would be tighter. She'd just have to go back to Spain some other day.

_We were the victims of ourselves  
Maybe the Children of a Lesser God  
Between Heaven and Hell_

Starfire played a hand on her husband's shoulder, giving him a sad look. Robin then looked over at Scarlett who was still crying and it broke his heart. He extended a hand out, palm up and Starfire placed her communicator in his hand and Robin took his out. "Wait you two!" He ran after Fireian and Icyhandra before they closed the ship's door. "Here, take these." He handed them official Teen Titans communicators that they took with pride.

Icyhandra squealed. She grabbed it and immediately fainted in the back seat. The Titans all jumped, taking a step forwards to see if she was okay, but Fireian lifted a hand up to stop them. He smirked, looking at his new wife before saying, "She'll be fine."

_We are the Kings  
We are the Queens  
We are the Kings  
We are the Queens_

This, at least, made Scarlett laugh and the others joined along. They then waved goodbye once again and Fireian started the ship and flew off into the night.


	8. Ships and Stars

(AN:) And here is the final chapter to my best friends' wedding! Hope you enjoy :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Hours have already passed by and Scarlett was still sitting on top of the roof in her dress. She couldn't take her eyes off the night sky where the white, twinkling stars glowed down at her and the full moon was shinning bright. She still was hurt that Icyhandra and Fireian had to leave so soon, but the thought of them coming back one day made the smile slowly grow back on her face.

She didn't know how long she's been up there enjoying the quiet Steel City night, but it calmed her down. Her tears dried up and her hair was playing with the cold night wind.

A black jacket was placed on her shoulders and with the wooden smell she knew it belonged to her boyfriend. She looked up and there he was, kissing her forehead before taking a seat next to her and dangling his legs off the edge of the tower. The brunette had her legs hiding underneath her dress, so with the jacket she was getting warm.

Speedy still wore his black dress pants, shoes and orange dress shirt. He took off his tie which was probably thrown in the back of his room until another party or wedding were to happen.

"You're so weird," Speedy commented, looking up at the stars and Scarlett smirked.

"How am I weird this time?" Scarlett asked.

"Why didn't you try to fight me?" He questioned. "When Icyhandra and Fireian were leaving? Knowing you you'd try to struggle out of my grasp and run into the ship."

Scarlett shrugged. "I actually don't know why I didn't," she answered truthfully. "Watching them leave felt like," She waved her hand in the air, "my whole childhood was leaving with them too." Scarlett dropped her hand on her lap. "I've lived with them for about twelve or so years," She turned her head to Speedy. "I don't understand how I didn't break down crying as soon as their ship was gone."

_The ship landed in front of Fireian's house and their family members ran out as the two hopped out of the ship. The family gathered together and yelled at the two, but at the same time congratulated because Fireian and Icyhandra were still wearing their wedding clothes. Fireian's and Icyhandra's fathers were talking, sharing a handshake as they patted the others shoulder._

"And, yeah, Raven had a good point when saying we could make them American citizens, but," Scarlett closed her eyes, "Maybe Robin is right though – they should be where the belong. And that's in Spain."

Speedy held onto her hand, squeezing it as he helped Scarlett pass her pain away from saying that she admit to moving on.

_Icyhandra placed a hand on the ship, rubbing it a little as she got lost in her thoughts. When Fireian noticed this he placed a hand on her shoulder, having her jump, and tear up. Fireian slowly shook his head, using his thumb to wipe them away before it fell and ruined her perfect face._

"I guess they're always going to be a call away," Scarlett opened her eyes and looked at Speedy, "...right?" she asked.

"Of course, Sweety," Speedy nodded his head.

"Besides," Scarlett added on, taking a deep breath in and letting it out before continuing, "I know where they are they're thinking about me too."

_Fireian took something out of his pocket, and held it out to Icyhandra – it was two friendship bracelets and two golden heart pendents._

"You should know something..." Speedy whispered, kneeling in front of his girlfriend and taking both of her hands. Scarlett raised his eyebrows for him to continue. "You forgot to give Fireian and Icyhandra their presents."

Scarlett screamed and threw her hands to the side of her head. "**OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT THEIR PRESENTS!**"

Speedy shushed her. "Honey, listen!" He brought her hands down and held them tight again, "Which is why I gave it to Fireian before the wedding started."

Scarlett sighed, placing a hand on her heart, "Jesus, Roy, don't **do** that!" she lightly hit him on the chest. "I'm hurt enough I don't need a heart attack."

_Fireian placed one pendent around Icyhandra – the one with the picture of her and Scarlett together, and tied the red, purple, blue and white colored friendship bracelet around her right hand where her birthmark was. Icyhandra kissed the heart before setting it against her skin and smiled._

_Their "daughter" would always be close to them. Always._

_Then they raised their hands up to the sky and unleashed their powers combined together into the morning sky. Another wedding was soon going to happen and they had to let **everyone** know._

Scarlett stood up from the ground. "Well, I guess it's time to head in," she said, walking towards the door. "You coming?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Nah," Speedy softly answered, "I think I'm going to stay out later."

"Okay," Scarlett opened the door and stepped into the tower, "Don't stay out too late."

Speedy look up at the dark sky. Somewhere far he saw a fire flame and ice crystal. The orange hair man smiled; he knew only one couple who could do that easily. Scarlett was right when she said Fireian and Icyhandra are always thinking about her. Who couldn't think about the sweet girl? Everyone had some sort of love towards her.

He couldn't get what Icyhandra said before she left out of his head. Scarlett was going to be the next one to get married? That would be interesting.

He had to make sure he knew how to keep Scarlett happy first. However, Speedy had a feeling he was doing just fine with that. Now to figure out where and how to propose to her and maybe they too could have a happy ending.


End file.
